<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Not-Earring Soulmate (Sansby Oneshot) by BubblyShip</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949592">My Not-Earring Soulmate (Sansby Oneshot)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblyShip/pseuds/BubblyShip'>BubblyShip</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable, Dates, Earrings, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Rings, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, Waterfall, sansby - Freeform, sansby fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:27:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblyShip/pseuds/BubblyShip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knew the story. Soulmates. Your destined lover. Your other half. When you would meet them, a symbol would mark your meeting. Not a string of fate, not a tattoo. No, something extremely noticeable, something that would force you to stop. An earring, one on each soulmate, connecting them together through a link. A decorative chain, per say. Connecting one ear to the other. </p><p>There was just one… small problem.</p><p>Sans didn’t have any ears.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Grillby/Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>237</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Not-Earring Soulmate (Sansby Oneshot)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was unusual. Everyone always thought a soulmate would be marked differently. A red string of fate, gently tied between two strings. Or a tattoo across your skin, easy to ignore and cover.</p><p>No, fate wasn’t that nice. You couldn’t avoid your soulmate that easily. You were meant to be together, the world would let you know that.</p><p>Earrings. The symbol to connect you and your destined lover together. When you would meet them, an earring would form on one of your ears, with a small, decorative chain connecting you to your partner. The chains were no different then those used in necklaces, and the earrings were easily removable. But it was for a reason. To force you to stop if you meet in public or in a rush, the chain pulling you back so you would notice.</p><p>There was just one small, iffy problem about this.</p><p>Sans didn’t <em>have </em>any ears.</p><p>He was a skeleton. No ears, no skin. Nothing but bone, bone, puns, and more bone. Almost every monster had something a ring could pierce, as almost every monster at least had skin. But not Sans, and not Papyrus.</p><p>So how exactly would this work?</p><p>When he was younger, he had asked his Father. The man didn’t know himself, he never did find his soulmate. Perhaps he didn’t have one, as he had fallen into the core before he could ever discover them.</p><p>Adults often would scrunch up their faces at the sight of him, trying to figure out the same question that had plagued the young skeleton. How would he discover his soulmate?</p><p>It was always a bit off putting, when people would try to comfort him. Sans knew he probably had a soulmate, he was just worried he’d never find them. Earrings were what helped you find your soulmate. What if Sans met his already, but without any ears, had nothing to show for it? What if his Father had met his soulmate, but never knew?</p><p>Growing up, it was like that. Teachers and friends alike would give him a hug and tell him “It’s alright, I’m sure things will work out”, as if Sans was suffering a loss. It wasn’t like someone was dying! Sans just might have a harder time finding his soulmate.</p><p>The same went for Papyrus. His little brother never let it get to him, but Sans could see those moments when his happiness would break down, the young skeleton reaching where an ear would be. Wishing for something to wear everyday, wishing for what other people had.</p><p>It was a bit hard to avoid the soulmate hype. Practically impossible, really. Once you found your soulmate, you would want to show it. The chains connecting the two earrings was often hung on walls, a testimony to their love. The earrings were often worn, never taken off. And when two monsters found each other on the street, people would celebrate them, running up and offering congratulations to the new pair.</p><p>Sans would usher Papyrus away to school whenever this happened, the two trying to look away as they drowned out the voices. It was like this as they grew up, really. Painful, but they managed to pull through. Soon, high school was over, along with college, and everything settled down. Snowdin was nice and small, nothing like the capital. No large crowds, no over abundance of people. Just them, and a few other people. No soulmates to wave around in their faces.</p><p>Well, there still was, but it wasn’t as much as before.</p><p>“Have a nice day!”</p><p>The earring of the woman in the store was obvious as she slide the bag over to him, a purple earring shining against her white fur. Sans accepted the bag and drew his eyelights away from it, walking out of the store.</p><p>The town was pretty small, it was where most soulmates went to settle down. The capital was where monsters collected together to try and find their soulmates, where soulmate meetings happened quite often on the streets. When you could never find your soulmate, it was a bit down putting to be surrounded by that environment.</p><p>Papyrus was always optimistic, but moving here really helped him deal with it. Especially with meeting Undyne and Alphys, the two were nice to him, and helped boost his confidence for finding his soulmate. And Alphys was pretty cool, Sans hung out with her from time to time.</p><p>Instead of making his way home, Sans knew a good place to hang out and eat his newly acquired treats. The cinnamon buns from the store in Snowdin were the best, he made sure to buy a dozen of them so he could have plenty of leftovers.</p><p>He went to his favorite spot as well, needing a place to calm down after a not perfect day at work. His brother was cool, but sometimes Papyrus was a little harsh on Sans after a stressful day, infecting Sans with his bad day. That’s why he made that purchase, why he moved to sit down on that bench to cool down. Hidden away in Waterfall, no one to disturb him.</p><p>Quiet and peaceful, just what he needed. No screaming of his brother at his post, no yelling of Undyne about his hot dogs, no blasting anime music. Just Sans, and the trickle of water.</p><p>Until it wasn’t.</p><p>Sans was on his second dessert when the flame monster had stumbled into the small area, flames flicking upwards. Sans drew his gaze up, caught off guard by the sudden appearance of another monster.</p><p>The flame monster was panting slightly, pressing against the wall with a tint of exhaustion plaguing his flames.</p><p>“Do you mind if I sit down?”</p><p>His voice had knocked Sans out of his stupor, the skeleton blinking away the stare he had been giving from his surprise.</p><p>“Yeah, sure.”</p><p>He sat down on the right of Sans on the bench, the skeleton moving his bag out of the way. Neither noticed the small, almost invisible flash of light between then, nore did either take notice in the faint clinking that came between their two hands.</p><p>“You alright there, bud?” Sans asked him, taking another bite of his food.</p><p>“Yeah, I just got a little lost,” The new man said.</p><p>“Understandable, Waterfall is pretty confusing. Where were you heading?”</p><p>“Snowdin.”</p><p>Sans took another glance at his face, looking at it with confusion. A flame monster in Snowdin? The town was pretty small, he should have recognized the guy.</p><p>“Do you live there?” The flame man asked, noticing Sans’ look.</p><p>The skeleton nodded. “Yup. I know a skele-ton of the people there, but I don’t recognize ya, bud.”</p><p>“Of course, I just bought out the bar there recently, I haven’t had a chance to fully move in yet.”</p><p>The water continued to trickle in the distance, the soft blue glow of echo flowers decorating their surroundings. The bench was admittedly a good place for a date.</p><p>“I did see that the building was sold, that’s cool. Name’s Sans, Sans the skeleton. You?”</p><p>“Grillby. Grillby the fire elemental that was extremely lost.”</p><p>Sans rolled his eyelights at the light mocking, giving the man a face. Grillby laughed, crossing his legs.</p><p>“You just have to follow the east waterfall, you know that one? It leads straight from Snowdin, just follow it and you’re there in no time,” Sans explained, taking the last bite of his precious treat before he pulled out another.</p><p>“Oh, that seems… yeah, that makes sense, I’m an idiot,” Grillby sighed, smiling to himself. “But how many of those do you have?”</p><p>“A million, they’re perfect,” Sans muttered, “I love homemade food. When I visit your bar, you better have home cooked food man.”</p><p>Grillby looked at him with a surprised face. “You’re going to visit my bar?”</p><p>“Duh. You’re new in Snowdin, and we have no restaurants there. These are good, but they’re the only homemade food Snowdin really has. Want one?”</p><p>“If you have a million, then sure.”</p><p>Sans used his left hand to pull a new one tasty treat, handing it to the other. Grillby gently grabbed it with his right hand, tasting the object.</p><p>“That is good,” Grillby admitted, “But you should definitely make sure to stop by my bar after I open, then, because I can make a mean milkshake to rival this.”</p><p>“I think you’re bluffing,” Sans said, shooting him a grin. “I think I might just stop by and challenge you to that after you open.”</p><p>“Oh, will you?” Grillby asked, giving his own smile. “Then I might just make you the best treat you’ve ever tasted.”</p><p>“You just might.”</p><p>“I just might.”</p><p>Sans laughed at his response, rolling the bag shut next to him. That was enough eaten for today. He needs to save one to compare to Grillby’s cooking, after all.</p><p>“I guess I’ll make my way to Snowdin, then,” Grillby said, looking at the way he came. “But you better show up to my bar, so I can show you perfect cooking.”</p><p>“You bet,” Sans said, winking at him.</p><p>He had went to grab his own bag as Grillby stood up, not noticing at metal, jewelry link between them. Grillby only made it a foot away before there was a sudden tug at his and Sans’ hands, causing him to be dragged back and to plop back down onto the bench with confusion. Sans also looked over, feeling the sudden pull on his own hand.</p><p>Only then did they see their soulmate link.</p><p>No earring connected the two, it couldn’t. Both had no skin. Sans was a skeleton, Grillby was made from fire. It wouldn’t work, neither had any ears to be pierced.</p><p>But on their pinkies, connecting them together, was normal rings. Connected by a chain.</p><p>Sans’ ring was decorated with flame like patterns, while Grillby’s was decorated with stars. Both were connected by the foot length chain, effectively sealing their destinies as it shimmered with blue and orange magic.</p><p>“Oh my Toby Fox-” Sans had started.</p><p>“-We’re soulmates?” Grillby had finished with the same surprised tone his soulmate sported, the two looking between the rings with confusion.</p><p>“Rings? Normal rings?” Sans asked, lifting up his hand to investigate their link.</p><p>That was the solution, this entire time? Normal rings?</p><p>Why in the everlasting<em> f*ck</em> did he never consider this before? It was such an obvious solution, so obvious he wanted to slap himself! Of course it was another type of marking, normal rings.</p><p>He and Papyrus were idiots, hands down.</p><p>“I honestly thought I wasn’t going to have a soulmate, of my lord,” Grillby breathed, a hand clutching his chest as he looked at Sans shyly. “I can’t believe we didn’t notice the ring the entire time.</p><p>“Ugh, same,” Sans laughed, rubbing his face with his hand. “So um, is that offer to see your bar still up?”</p><p>“I-I mean, we can, you know, go see it together, now,” Grillby said, gesturing back with his thumb. “And go on a walk together. Then I can show you my amazing cooking skills.”</p><p>“That sounds awesome,” Sans said, intertwining their linked hands together. “Blow me away, soulmate.”</p><p>Of course, when they got there, Grillby’s cooking was better. Way better.</p><p>But they both were still idiots.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>